


Jennys FUCKed up adventure

by MasterDongSnatcha0



Category: My Life as a Teenage Robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDongSnatcha0/pseuds/MasterDongSnatcha0





	Jennys FUCKed up adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustSagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/gifts), [MinorSmile09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorSmile09/gifts).



Jenny was surrounded by many deadly robots, she used her very strength to defeat the death bots, they shoot and Jenny dodges she shoots her nuclear arm missiles at them blowing two of em.

More bots came from behind Jenny forming into a giant mega robot 

Jenny gleams at it shooting every nuke and missile at it, no use it was too strong. The robot shoots his punches at Jenny blowing up buildings and gas stations.

Jenny flies through the air crashing into many buildings than crash’s into the car sales building in the floor.

Jenny was badly damaged she couldn’t move only her arm.

The robot opens its stomach with a gigantic nuclear missile than can blow up a quarter of the earth, it aims at jenny powering up, jenny tries to move out of the car shop with her arm but it was to late, the robot launches its gigantic nuke at jeeny than 

KABOOM

Jenny than wakes up,  
“Uhh what happened?” Said Jenny 

A reaper rises from the floor with dark smoke, 

“Who are you where am I?” Says Jenny 

“YOU HAVE SINNED FOR THE DAMAGE AND DEATH HAS FINALLY CAUGHT UP NOW YOULL HAVE TO DROP YOUR PANTS AND FLOP YOUR DICKS TO HELL” says the Reaper

“But I didn’t do anything wrong” says Jenny 

“OH YES YOU HAVE YOU HAVE MADE YOUR SELF SEXY AMONG THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE EXCEPT FOR THE SJW WHICH CAUSED LOTS OF BONER FROM CHILDREN AND TEENS AND MEN EVEN WOMEN WITH FUCKING DIIIIIICKS” Says the reaper

 

“GOD DAMMIT MOTHER WHY DID YOU MAKE ME THICC” says Jenny 

“YOUR TIME IS UP COME MEET YOUR MAKERS” says the reaper 

The reaper grabs Jenny in the battlefield vagina, and pulls her with him down into the underworld of hell.

 

Corpses were everywhere gaming was there dabbing was their and basically even movies.

 

“Why are these things here are they here cause they are dead?” Says Jenny 

“NO THERE HERE CAUSE THERE SATANIC SHIT” says the reaper

 

Mean while the reaper takes Jenny to Satan.

“AHHHH JENNY THE HERO OF MY DONG BIENG MASSIVE” says Satan 

“What do you want from me” Says Jenny 

“Nothing (as Satan looks at jennys pussy) just your MATERIALS” HOLY FUCK THAN SATANS DONKEY KONG RISES UP TO THE POINT IT WENT INSIDE JENNYS MOUTH THAN COMES OUT OF HER PUSSY.

Ahem sorry ok than the WHEEZES I CANT DO THIS INHALES FOOO ok than Satan’s reaper minions with rape faces comes out of the cages than start gang banging the HOLY MOTHER OF TABLE FUCK OUT OF JENNY 

“NOO PLZ” screams Jenny but it was too late 10 minions already went up jennys pussy licking all of her cum. Than they started to hit the pleasure button which to the point more cum starts spurring out of jennys pussy. It was so much that some even came out of her ass.

The demons after rose from the lava than starts licking jennys mouth spurring toxic souls from there mouth going into her mouth he sticks out his tongue inside Jenny licking her organs and sucking HER FUCKING WIRES.

While the women demon with lip titties starts sucking on jennys pussy with more demonic rituals coming into action fucking that robot girl with all of there strength to lick her body 

“GURGLS AHHOOF AHH AH AH AH AH NAA AHHH” screams Jenny she couldn’t do anything the demons dicks tangle her legs she couldn’t move but watch.

The devils dick goes up jennys ass it grows spikes out of its dick making it more painful for Jenny. Black tar was creaming out of jennys mouth her sling is all rusty from the cums of the demons. The girl demon used her snake pet to bite jennys pussy she screams more yelling saying no. 

The snake already went up jennys pussy biting her from the inside while the demons rip out her legs than eats it while stuffing it up jennys mouth the snake pops out of her tits with organs flying around all the demons made jennys tits grow bigger by sucking on them.

Milk cum cums out of jennys titties all of the demons starts drinking from it. 

The big demon giant than grabs Jenny than starts sucking on her pussy and gASS than eats her vagina licking her mental cum he sticks his giant finger up her ass than his HUGE BIGGY MONSTER COCK GOES RIGHT UP JENNYS MOUTH UP AND DOWN BANG BANG BANGBANG HE GOES ULTRA SPEED JIMMY NUTRON GOTTA BLAST UP HER ASS TILL GIANT DEMON COWS COMES OUT OF HER STOMACH EATS JENNYS FACE TILL SHE FUCKING DIES AND ALL WHATS LEFT OF HER IS HER BODY 

The demons didn’t stop they still keep fucking that dead corpse body till it’s nothing but cum 

THAN the demons bring the body down to the lava to eat for dessert.

 

“WELL WE TAUGHT HER A LESSON BY MAKING HER BODY FINNALY IN GOOD USE” says the reaper 

“So what do we do now?” says the reaper minions 

The reaper than looks at lucy from loud house 

Than holds a hour glass 

“WE WAIT” Says the reaper

Credits  
WELCOME TO MY LIFE AS A TEENAGE ROBOT WELCOME TO MY LIFE AS A TEENAGE ROBOT TEENAGE ROBOT LIFE


End file.
